People with opioid use disorder are often struggling with an interlocked set of clinical and social problems, so better solutions to the opioid problem require comprehensive response that is broader than what is traditionally delivered in medical settings. To bolster both prevention and long-term recovery efforts, social determinants issues must be identified, measured, and managed in tandem with clinical care.